macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Macross 7 the Movie: The Galaxy's Calling Me!
Macross 7 the Movie: The Galaxy's Calling Me! (劇場版マクロス7 銀河がオレを呼んでいる!) is a theatrical episode of Macross 7 that was released on October 7, 1995. It is estimated to be the episode between episode 38-40 of Macross 7 and was shown alongside Macross Plus Movie Edition during a special promotional event. It was followed by Macross Dynamite 7. Synopsis The story tells of how Basara Nekki and Mylene Flare Jenius' sister, Emilia Jenius were acquainted. Basara winds up on an icy planet due to a fold accident. The townsfolk he encounters say a monster lives in the mountains, which causes Basara to investigate. He then meets Emilia Jenius, a full-sized Meltlan who sings on the planet because her voice is too loud for populated worlds. Emilia, who sports Milia Fallyna Jenius' green hair, aspires to be like Lynn Minmay , flies a Queadlunn Ouilqua Power Armor—a custom variant. Emilia's singing causes an Anima Spiritia irregularity, causing the Protodeviln, Gavil, Glavil and Natter-Valgo to investigate on orders by Lord Geperuniti. Basara and Emilia fight the Protodevilin with song after Basara throws his VF-19-Kai "Fire Valkyrie" in the way of Emilia's missiles attacking Glavil. With the help of the other Sound Force members who show up during the battle, along with Gamlin Kizaki, the Protodevilins are repelled and flee. However, Emilia's custom power armor is destroyed during the battle while saving the townsfolk from a flood. Mecha *VF-19 Kai Excalibur Basara Nekki Special (Fire Valkyrie) *VF-11 MAXL Kai Mylene *VF-17T Kai Nightmare (Storm Valkyrie) *VF-17S Nightmare (Stealth Valkyrie) *Queadluun-Quilqua Production Two weeks after the completion of the Macross 7 television series (September 24, 1995), the theatrical edition of Macross Plus and The Galaxy's Calling Me OVA was released under the title "Macross Festival '95". An 8cm CD "Tikemaga CD" was released that came with movie tickets to help promote the film. Release *VHS / LD **Released January 25, 1996. BES-1354 (VHS), BELL-886 (LD). Award video: theater notice. *DVD **Released September 25, 2000. BCBA-604. Award video: theater preview, digital materials collection. *Blu-ray **Released on January 26, 2016. BCXA-1059. Video bonus: theater notice, TV commercial, digital brochure archive (still image). New audio commentary by Nobu Yana, Michiko Neya (Emilia Jenius) and Amino Tetsuro (Director). Songs Music Release Single CD *'Heart & Soul' **Released from Victor Entertainment on October 4, 1995. Includes the theme song "Heart & Soul" and the insert song "Flash in the Dark" and "Remember 16 (Acoustic Version)". *'Macross Festival '95 Ticket Magazine CD' **Released from Emotion (Bandai Visual). **The term ticket magazine literally means "ticket magazine". Product which set 8cm CD, booklet, drawn mini pin up and a theater ticket. **The CD includes the acoustic versions of the voice drama "Fire Bomber Special DJ" (Part I-III) and "Assault Love Heart", "My Soul For You" and "Remember 16". See Also Series *''Macross 7'' Movies *''Macross Plus Movie Edition'' *''Macross FB7 Galaxy Flow Soul: Listen to My Song!'' OVA *''Macross 7: Encore'' *''Macross 7 -Ginga No Heart Wo Furuwasero!!-'' External Links *Macross 7 Wiki *Macross 7 Galaxy Calls Me! -Allcinema Category:OVAs Category:Macross 7